Mind Games
by almost-never
Summary: Amy-centric (remember her? Sean's ex?) "Alex thinks it’s weird, how I’m waging a war against what’s-her-face Nash in my mind, without her even being aware of it. But I don’t care. I just want my Seany..."


**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything that is Degrassi-related.

**A/N**: I've never seen an Amy-centric fanfiction before, so I decided to write one! A weird one, actually. For those who don't know, Amy is Sean's ex-girlfriend, Alex's friend, and a total bitch. Anyway, I have no idea how this will turn out, but hopefully, it'll be good...

* * *

****

**Mind Games**

I lean against a coffee table, holding a half-empty beer bottle. Around me, people are A) grinding each other, B) making out, C) drinking, or D) disappearing up the stairs with some random person they probably met two minutes ago. Yep, welcome to another fabulous party at Sean Cameron's.

Sean's on the couch, his arm around his bloodless freakbag of a girlfriend, Ellie Nash. I scowl. _Stupid, fucking Ellie_. I feel a sort of vindictive pleasure as I notice that she's looking incredibly uncomfortable as Sean bobs his head slightly to the music, which spews out swear words every few seconds. Ellie leans toward my Seany, says something, and then walks off.

_Here's my chance to get even_.

Alex thinks it's weird, how I'm waging a war against what's-her-face Nash in my mind without her even being aware of it. But I don't care. I just want Sean! _Please_.

And you know what sucks? _Ellie's winning and she doesn't even know it,_ w_hich means she's not even trying! I HATE HER._

_Ellie: 7_

_Amy (me): 1_

Sad. Very, very pathetic. My lonely little point is from the only time, since Ellie and Sean began dating, I got my hand on Sean's leg. Argh. Of course, Ellie totally surged ahead after I passed out the same night after having too much beer...and after Alex told me how I spilled alcohol all over his shirt and asked him if he wanted to "see me do my infamous Avril Lavigne impression" (_whaaa? How come I don't remember this?_).

So now, I'm trying to think of a way to gain myself some points. And get Seany back, of course, which is the ultimate goal.

I know what you're thinking. _So cheat_!

But I can't, because this is all in my head. This war, it doesn't actually _exist, _since Ellie doesn't _know_ I've waged war on her. Also, if - no, _when_ I snag Sean from under Ellie's freckled little nose, I could totally goad her for the rest of her miserable life! _Ooh, I rock_.

Alex suddenly stumbles towards me, strands of her dark hair plastered to her face.

"Hey, Amy," she says breathlessly, waving and spilling her beer onto the floor and onto her new shoes. She doesn't seem to care, though, because she just teeters slightly, looks down, and says, "_Oops_."

I take the beer from her and set it onto the table.

"So..." she slurs, nodding towards Sean, who's still sitting on the beer-stained couch, looking bored. "Little-miss-freak's gone. You're still doing that psycho war thing?"

I frown. _Jeez, Alex, way to be tactful_. "It's not _psycho_..."

"Oh, whatever!" She leans towards me and lowers her voice, so I have to lean in closer to hear. "God, just make your fucking move already! We all hate her balls, okay? Get rid of her!"

I open my mouth to retort that snagging Seany isn't exactly the easiest thing to do, but she's already moved on, as she turns and walks away, yelling breathlessly, "Hey, Jay!"

_Some best friend, I have, huh?_

I look around. Ellie's at the other side of the room, a spindly finger injected into her ear as she yaks into a cell phone. It _would_ be a pretty cute cell phone, actually, if I didn't hate her.

_Good. Go get him, Amy_.

I grab my beer and, after smoothing down my tank top and wiping my hair off my face, I sashay towards my Seany with as much seductiveness I can muster.

_You're mine, Seany_.

I plop down onto the seat next to him and cringe immediately. It feels cold and wet, and I just _know_ that someone sloshed beer all over it. _Fuck_!

_Pull it together, Amy-girl. Save yourself_.

My wince turns into a smile. "Hey, Seany!"

His head turns towards me. He doesn't look thrilled. _Damn_. "Hey, Amy..."

I sidle closer to him, ignoring the dampness that has probably soaked through my skirt already.

"Uh...you really don't wanna sit here. Someone's spilled stuff..."

"Oh, I want to sit here, all right. I mean, _you're_ here. And Ellie's...not." I waggle my eyebrows suggestively, but that just makes my head hurt.

He rolls his eyes, and I'm disappointed. Maybe it's the beer or something, but my flirting isn't working. _You can do this, Amy. Do not back down. **This is war**_.

I take a breath and let my hand drift casually towards his leg. "So, whatcha doing, Seany?"

He shrugs, and turns away. _Try harder, Amy-girl_.

"You know, ever since we broke up, I haven't been happy. I mean, Seany, you and me..." I let my sentence trail off, moving ever-so-closely towards him. _Almost there, Amy_. _Remember to breathe. Brrreeeaattthheee..._

I inhale deeply. Seany gives me a strange look. "Are you asthmatic or something?"

"What – _no_! Just, uh...I'm...uh...breathing the air." I sputter, choking on my breath (_oh, the irony – choking on air_). "It smells so...beerish..."

My face turns as red as Ellie's lipstick – _such an awful colour_ – and I do the only thing I _can_ do: chug down beer.

_Save it, Amy. You're dying. Goth-girl's probably a million points ahead for that one_...

My hand makes contact with Sean, at last. I run it up and down his leg, shifting my body a bit so I could move closer without my skirt being completely soaked.

He moves away, his eyes narrowed. "Amy, you broke up with _me_, remember? _Why are you fucking doing this_?"

I blink. _I did_? _Oh, right, for what's-his-name. What **is** his name_? _Forget him. Concentrate on getting Seany and beating the freak. Just play it cool, Amy. Play it cool._

"Are you sure? I remember differently. Anyway, it totally doesn't matter, 'cause I miss you, Seany..." _Here goes nothing_. I lean towards him, closing my eyes.

_Take that, Nash...I think I'm winning, don't you? What d'ya think about that, you fucking Goth-poser? **What d'ya think about that**_?

I am already counting the seconds before our lips meet. _Three, two –_

"_Sean!"_ I leap out of my wet seat and look around wildly. Ellie is standing in front of us, her hands – _complete with bloody cuticles_ – perched on her hips. Sean looks annoyed and confused.

"Well? What are you doing?"

I roll my eyes. "Hello? He's being _busy_ with _me_!" _Talk about rude_!

Sean continues to look confused, and might I add, cute. "No, I'm not."

He stands up so he's facing Ellie, takes her hand, and leads her away.

"So...you guys weren't doing anything, right? I mean, I trust you, but..." Ellie's voice trails off uncertainly.

"Me and _Amy_? God, no!"

I sniff, disappointed and stung as I sink back into my seat with a squelching sound.

_Okay, this is freaking nasty_. The back of my tank top and my skirt are cold, wet and sticky. I put down my beer and take over Sean's seat.

My eyes follow the insanely nauseating couple.

"I don't know, Els. She just, you know, started sidling up to me or something."

"What a fucking _whore_!"

"Anyway, you know I wouldn't have done anything with her, right? I mean, I love you Els..."

_Ugh_! I turn away as they kiss. This is _so_ gross.

And it's so totally gross that my stomach decides to turn at this very moment. Or maybe it's just the beer.

"_Oh, mother_ -" I manage to yell as sour bile creeps up my throat at an astonishingly fast pace before I hurl up beer, a burger, and God knows what else onto my lap, probably destroying my skirt with all that acid.

_Great. Just fucking great!_ I'm wet, plastered, and I just hurled all over myself. Oh, and Sean and the freak-show have draped themselves in a corner, making out.

Ignoring the "_ew_"s from the people around me, I stand up and squelch towards the bathroom.

After walking in on a couple, I close the door sit down on the toilet seat, my hand sticky and moist, after hastily swiping my mouth on it. _Calm, down Amy-girl. You'll get her next time. Seany will be yours. Brrreeaaattthhee..._

I take another puff of air and calculate our scores.

_Fucking Goth bitch: 9_

_Amy: 1_

_I hate it when the bad girl never wins..._

**The End**

* * *

So, did you like it? Hate it? Not understand it? Review!


End file.
